1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of seals are used at various locations and for various purposes throughout a gas turbine engine. By way of example, some seals are used to separate different fluids, while others are used to separate regions of disparate fluid pressure. Regardless of the particular configuration, a typical concern in choosing a seal for a particular application is sealing efficiency, i.e., the degree to which the seal accomplishes the intended purpose. Oftentimes, improvements in sealing efficiency can lead to improvements in gas turbine engine performance, such as by improving fuel economy.